


come on, ram

by sweet_potatoq



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Gen, LMAO, Lowercase, M/M, Missing Scene, Short One Shot, i guess, legit how'd they get ram to be in the photo, slight ramking if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq
Summary: the second years try to get cool boy in the photo
Relationships: Ram/King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	come on, ram

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr lol someone tell me how they got ram in

ram was sleeping against the wall, tired from the intense work the second years put onto him and his classmates, when someone shook him awake. he opened his bleary eyes, and saw p’tee smiling apologetically above him.

“ram! you’re awake! come on,” p’tee said as he pulled ram up from his place by the wall. ram glared at his senior albeit disoriented- annoyed that his well-earned sleep was interrupted. he heard p’tee nervously laugh and saying something, then have another person call out to them.

ram looked up to see p’boss with his hands on his hips, walking towards them at a fast pace. both of his seniors were talking about something, he didn’t know or didn’t care what about; _he just wanted to sleep_. but amidst his sleepy mind, he managed to notice that p’boss wasn't wearing the white shirt the seniors wore underneath their blue uniforms. suddenly, as ram was still trying to process what he saw, an arm hooked around his shoulder and dragged him to the table occupied by his other seniors.

ram’s eyes scanned his seniors one by one, noticing that everybody was missing the white shirts, until- _hm_. p’king was straddling the bench, slightly hunched over with his own blue uniform framing his slim build well. the little sweat drops caught his attention as he watched it drip down p’king’s toned, tan chest. ram felt like he was splashed with ice water the moment p’king looked up and smiled at him.

“-m! ram!” phu called out, more times than he probably heard. ram tore his eyes away from- whatever that was- and blinked at the sight of his friend. phu’s white button up was also open, showcasing his defined abs to the whole world. _eh, it wasn’t as attractive to him as_ \- “ram, the phi’s want us to open our shirts for a photoshoot.”

ram stared at phu, shook his head and tried to walk away. however, phu managed to catch his arm right in time, tugging him back to the table. he looked at his friend, unimpressed by the desperate look on his face. “come on, ram! they’re gonna haze us harder if we don’t do this.” phu whispered to him harshly.

grimacing, ram glanced to the seniors who were messing around with each other, mostly with p’bohn, but he couldn’t help but only focus on p’king no matter how hard he tried not to. he sighed to himself and started to untie his necktie, pulling it off and wrapping it around his hand. once he started unbuttoning his dress shirt, the seniors started to holler.

"aye, looking good ram!" p'tee shouted, giving him two thumbs up. ram kept his eyes down until the last button popped off. as he looked back up, he saw p'king first. his senior's dark eyes roamed all over his upper body, and stopped at the slip of his chest tattoo. at the sight of a slight blush on the other's tan cheeks, ram smirked to himself as he followed the others who were getting ready to pose.

**Author's Note:**

> please shout at me on tumblr @sweet-potatoq or here lmaoaoaoao


End file.
